Good Intentions
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: AU. Mikey has had enough of being useless and being a burden to his family. He decides that he will leave like his family wants him to. Will he ever return home? and if he ever returns, will there be anything left to return too? -Set in the 2k12 universum with turtle look from the 2k3 universum-
1. Prologue

The moon shined down on the rooftops of New York. It was a warm summer night a perfect night to just enjoy the peace and have a relaxing night. That was for most people the case, but not for a certain group of turtles on the rooftops of New York, they were in a furious fight with the Foot ninjas.

The four brothers all fought well.

The oldest, Leonardo, took down the ninjas who faced him down fast and with precious moves with his katanas. He didn't allow his enemies to much room to move in and finished his enemies one by one.

The second oldest, Raphael, had his own fight. he took down groups of ninjas with powerful kicks and punches and when a ninja had bad luck with his Sai.

The second youngest, Donatello, made it a rule to not let his enemies to close and to knock them out when he got the change with his bo-staff.

The youngest, Michelangelo, moved out of the way of his enemies at the last moment and taunted them, when they would drop their guard to attack with furry he made quick work of them. The youngest turtle almost danced around his enemies before he hit with his trusted nunchucks.

The four brothers fought against the ever-growing ninja army. They didn't notice the arrival of a new enemy on the battlefield. The man looked down at his hated enemies and saw the youngest working though the small army that surrounded him, and moved.

Leo took another ninja down and stared at the other ninjas, whom were standing in a circle around him. Leo looked for the next one that would attack while he listened to his brothers. He heard the small grunts from Raph, the sound of wood contacting to skin from Donnie and the unmistakeable sound from his baby brother's voice as he taunted his enemies. Leo rose his katana to block another attack as he countered with a powerful kick in the stomach of the ninja, the ninja fell to the ground without another sound. Leo glared at his opponents and watched them move a little away, Leo narrows his eyes and looks around the battlefield, it looks like the enemy was retreating, why would they do that? It wasn't like the turtles has really been winning.

Leo turned his gaze to Raphael, but Raph had everything under control. Next he looked at Donnie and saw that his genius brother was doing just fine. Leo turned around to look for Mikey, he followed the sounds of taunts and soon found his youngest brother, but the sight had Leo's eyes widen.

Right behind his youngest brother was Shredder, ready to strike him down.

"Mikey!" the turtle in blue screamed for his youngest brother, the two other brothers turned their gaze towards the youngest and gasp at the sight.

Mikey heard his brother scream and turned to look over his shoulder and saw the shredder, he jumped as fast and as far away as he could but the shredder was the close and the claws hit is left shoulder. Mikey felt back and hold his shoulder in pain, an agonising scream was heard. Shredder moved forwards to finish the work but Leo jumped with his katanas ready to strike. Shredder jumped back to escape the sharp swords.

Don sat down next to his younger brother and looked over the wound.

Shredder let out a sharp laugh, "Well, maybe just one turtle tonight. Have fun with the funeral freaks." And the shredder and the last few ninjas disappeared.

Raph turned to his two younger brothers, "Don? How is he?" Donnie looked up at his brother and sighed, "It isn't as bad as shredder thinks it is, it will require stitches but Mikey will be fine." While Donnie was talking, he put Mikey's shoulder in a temporary bandage. "We need to get to the lair. There I can treat his wounds good." The two older brothers nodded as Raph picked the turtle in orange up.

The four went back to the lair.

After Don was down with making the stitches and bandaging the shoulder up again came Leo in, "What were you thinking?! Were you even paying attention at all?" Mikey looked up at his brother, "I was paying attention!" Raph groaned, "Yeah right, you were taunting your enemies and not taking it serious. Again! one of these days you are going to get one of us killed!" Mikey let out a small sob and spoke with a soft voice, "I would never let any of you get-" Leo cut him off, "The maybe it is time for you to become serious for ones! Because as long as you aren't you are not going on patrol with us." Mikey looked up at his brother but kept quiet.

The four sat in silence when Leo broke it, "Come, we need to tell master Splinter what happened" the three nodded and the four walked towards the dojo where their father had been meditating with April. After April had moved in with the guys had been able to get a lot more training from the ninja master.

"Aaah, my sons, you have returned." Splinter looked over his shoulder and took notice of the bandages his youngest had, "What has happened my sons?"

The four bowed and sat down before their father as Leo spoke, "We were doing or normal patrol when we encountered a group of foot ninjas, they attacked us and soon reinforcement came. We got split up in the fight and where all taking care of our own ninjas, shredder made his appearing and managed to get behind Mikey, we could warn him in time to jump away before Shredder could deliver a finishing blow."

Splinter nodded and looked at his youngest, "Michelangelo? Are you okay?" the young turtle nodded and splinter sighed in relieve, "Now my son, how could it be that you did not notice the enemy?" Mikey looked at his father and thought back, at the start he had been focused he would make the ninjas drop their guards and he would strike them down, somewhere he had gotten overconfident and had paid less attention to his surroundings, only when Leo called for him did he notice the dark aura behind him. And after that it had been his quick reflexes that had saved him from the deathly attack. Mikey took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I… I… got overconfident and underestimated the enemy sensei…" Mikey heard his father sigh and heard Raph whisper a 'figures'.

"You will not train or go out on any patrols as long as you are healing, and after you healed we will work on your focus." Mikey nodded.

"Now my sons, please go to bed."

The three oldest left the room immediately, Mikey left a little slower and moved towards the kitchen to grab something to drink, he was about to enter when he heard his brothers talk.

"I can't believe he lost focus again!" that was Leo.

"We know fearless. If this keeps going he is going to be to dangerous to take him with us." That was Raph.

"Mikey should learn to keep serious in a fight. I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't warned him Leo." His smart brother Donnie.

"Yeah Leo, I don't want him in the team like this, it is just too dangerous." Raph again.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it is better if he stays here, even when his shoulder is healed."

Mikey stepped back from the door and walked to his room without another sound. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room, it was messy but he know where what was. His sketchbook was lying right on his nightstand with his favourite pencil. His brothers didn't know that he loved drawing that much, sure then knew that he would draw a lot when he was bored but not more, and whenever he wanted to show them something they would say that he should do something less childish. Mikey gave a small smile, Leo was really one to talk with his Space Heroes. Mikey rose from his bed and started to pick up the items on the floor.

Choose made, He would not be a burden anymore. No matter what, he won't stand in his brothers way anymore. One way, or another.


	2. Chapter 1

Mikey picked up the last toy from the ground and put it in the box. He looked around his now clean room, he nodded and closed the box and set it with the others in the corner. He had used the last few days from the past three weeks to carefully clean his room and to make sure everything was packed and marked; like his box with prank stuff of instance, cannot have any of it going off.

Mikey sat on his bed and looked around the now very empty room. The only things he had not packed yet where his sketchbook and pencil, and of course the gear he was wearing. Mikey walked out of his room and saw his brothers, "Hey." he waved. Donnie looked up and sighed, "Mikey, you can't come with us." Mikey nodded, "I know, was on my way to the shower." Leo nodded, "Well, we are off. Master Splinter is training with April." Mikey nodded and watched his brothers leave. No big goodbye, he didn't want to hear what they would think about it. Mikey walked to the bedroom and made himself ready to shower.

Ones the water hit his shoulders he relaxed. Mikey had spend the time in the shower to think this though, it seemed like he could think the best in the shower. Every morning his brothers would have training, while they had training he would sneak in the kitchen had have his breakfast. Mikey would be back in his room before they would be done with their practise. The first few days they had asked if Mikey wanted breakfast, but hearing that he had already eaten they had stopped asking it. After breakfast his three brothers would take their turns with the bathroom and do their own thing with the free time. When lunch came by theu would again ask if he was hungry, sometimes he joined, other times he would not. He had eaten lunch with them yesterday and the day before so it won't seem weird if he didn't answer today. The rest of the day would go by and by the time it was time for diner he would go down and cook something. After diner he would take his meditation time with Master Splinter and after that he would take a shower and his brothers would leave for patrol.

It was routine. It had been for the last few weeks, and right now Mikey was just fine with it. He would use this to set his plan in working. Mikey turned the water of and stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he stared at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes stared back at him in his sea green freckles covered face. Mikey stared at himself seriously, but it didn't seem right. He smiled a little and that looked already better. Being serious just didn't fit him, though being not serious was what his family didn't want, not only that but it was dangerous. Mikey let his hand trail over his left shoulder. The wounds had healed nicely and Don had told him that with time the only thing that would remain would be a small scar. And he was okay with that, the scar would be a good reminder of why he did this.

Mikey pulled himself away from the mirror, grabbed his stuff from the floor and walked back to his room. he picked up his pencil and ripped a page from his notebook. He quickly wrote his letter and picked up his gear, he laid it on his bed and stared at his mask. After a few minutes he sighed and bond it around his left wrist, one reminder wouldn't hurt. He retrieved his spar mask and with that he bond his gear and the note together. He placed it on his pillow and took one more look around the room.

He would take nothing with him, just his mask. He placed his trusted sketchbook and pencil on his nightstand where it belonged and gave one last sad smile.

Mikey sneaked out his bedroom and heard his father train April in the dojo.

It wouldn't be until tomorrow at dinnertime that they would release he was gone, and by then he would have left the city already.

Mikey left the lair without another sound.

Ones in the sewers Mikey walked though the tunnels, he would stay in the sewers until he was out of the city. He couldn't have his brothers find him. As he walked, he started to think again, he had done research and knew which tunnels would lead him out the fastest. That wasn't the only thing, he knew that the winter was very dangerous for them because of them being turtles and all, so he looked for the best place for him to stay, something where it was always warm, he figured that he just had to go south long enough until he got to the tropical forests. Almost no humans came there and it was warm enough for him. Though, how to get there? He wasn't a genius but even he knew it was a long way to South-America. He could highjack some trains on the way.

Mikey looked up though a rooster and almost gasped, he saw a few Foot ninjas and Mikey dived to the side of the tunnel, he stayed silent in the darkness and listened to the ninjas as they talked.

"We haven't seen those turtles for a while." Ninja number one said.

"Maybe they finally released that they couldn't win from the Foot" the second ninja spoke.

"Keep dreaming, you can say what you want but those turtles have skills. I think they are just worried to meet up with our master again." a third spoke up.

The second replied, "Could be true, after all the Shredder did say he finished one of them off, though I would have thought they would try to take revenge."

"Does it really matter? I am just happy then I don't have to be worried about an overgrown turtle jumping in my neck." A fourth said.

The others nodded and said things in agreement before they went silent again. The group stood around for some more time before moving on with their own round. Mikey stayed still for a few more minutes before he continued his walk.

So Tinhead thought he was dead, good that way he would never know he himself had left the clan and then he wouldn't expect the fourth turtle to join in the fights. Part of him felt horrible for leaving his brothers, not only for himself but also for his brothers, he was leaving them to let them deal with not only the Shredder but also the Kraang. But then again, his brothers had been clear about the fact that he couldn't pay enough attention to the fights anyway and that it was maybe better without him.

Mikey kept looking up though the roosters to the streets, making sure he could hide if he saw another group of ninjas.

Mikey truly felt horrible, he wanted to turn around and just act like he never had this plan to leave to begin with. He loved his family, and he knew that his family loved him, even when they got mad sometimes. But it was true, he was a danger if he didn't pay attention, and sadly he just didn't have the focus, and he doubted he would ever get it. So leaving seemed like the next best choice. His family was all he had ever had and cared about, and to release he was being more of a danger then a help for them, it hurt. So it was better to go before it got out of hand.

Mikey looked at the tunnel number and smiled; he was almost out. Mikey climbed up a ladder and pushed the manhole up, he was on a empty street as he had planned. He climbed out and turned around, behind him he was the city of New York. Lights shining and very awake, the city that has been him home for fifteen years and where his brothers where jumping over the rooftops.

Mikey turned towards the road and went away from it and started walking, with a little bit of luck he could find somewhere to sleep before the sun rose again.


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't like he had never thought about running away before. Like any other child had Mikey thought about it before. Though, in Mikey's opinion 'running away' included hiding in his secret place drawing until he thought his brothers had learned their lesson about being mean to him. Then he would return and his brothers would welcome him with open arms and say that they were sorry.

Mikey chuckled at the memory as he walked in the warm midsummer sun. He had been walking over the deserted road for a long time now, at first he was paranoid for someone to see him but he soon figured out that this road hadn't been used in some time, the holes in the ground were a dead giveaway.

Mikey looked up at the sky, there wasn't one cloud and the sun shined in his face, all in all, running away wasn't as bad as he had thought. The sun was high in the sky. "Wonder what time it is…" Mikey looked in front of him again, looking for something past the endless road.

Mikey walked for about two more hours before he saw something on the horizon, a gas station.

Mikey smiled and started to job towards it, when he finally got closer he walked off the road and past the tree line to make sure nobody saw him. Mikey sneaked close to the gas station and saw that it was still in use. Some family was walking around the car.

"Okay! Let's throw our trash away and move on with our travel" an old man said, probably the father.

"Mommy? Can I have this bag?" a little girl pointed at a princes bag pack though the window.

"But honey, your bag pack is still good right?" the mother asked.

The girl looked at her old dark blue bag pack.

"Oow honey, just give her a new one, hers is already old and she has been such a sweet girl till now." the father pleaded for the girl and the mother gave a small sigh.

"What am I to do with you two, you know what, okay, just make sure everything is out of it okay?" the girl cheered and thanked her mother, after that she run towards her father and gave him a big hug too.

The mother went inside to buy whatever was needed, she walked out with a few plastic bags filled with whatever was in it and the bright pink princes bag pack. The mother gave the pag pack to the girl, "Here you go honey." The girl cheered ones more before empting the old bag pack and filling the new one, out of the bag appeared a lot of snacks and Mikey could hear his stomach growl, but he stayed quiet and hidden.

After some more preparations, the family stepped back into the car and drove off.

Mikey stayed in his spot and checked his surroundings, after he made sure that no one was close or coming soon he jumped from his spot and run towards the garbage can. He looked inside and pulled the old bag pack out. Mikey looked at it and saw that it wasn't to bad, the handles were wore but it looked still pretty good. Mikey looked inside, sadly nothing was in it. Mikey loosened both handles to the max and put it on his right shoulder. Wearing it at both sides would have been uncomfortable so this was a better solution.

Mikey took a good look around and saw a vending machine. Mikey wanted to run towards it and just hit it until everything came out but he saw the camera. He looked inside and saw that the man behind the cash desk wasn't paying any attention to the machines, probably because it was so deserted here.

Mikey looked at the machine and thought of his options, stealing was wrong, they had all learned that from master Splinter. But he was hungry, and just some food wouldn't hurt anyone right? Mikey made his way the machine and gave it a few strong kicks, the old machine made a sputtering noise before the rings in it turned and a few snacks fell out. Mikey collected it in his new bag pack and rose. He turned his gaze to the tower of bottles near the entrance. It were packs from six water bottles and he looked at the ground around him, soon finding a good sized rock. He lifted it up and throw it to the bottom of the tower, as expected the tower fell and the bottles broke free from the packs.

Mikey jumped behind the corner as the man walked out, the man sighed and started to pick the bottles up.

"These damn things never keep standing up right."

Mikey waited until the man had his back turned to him and run towards a few bottles close to him, he picked three bottles up, and run back to the corner. Ones behind it he turned to check if the man had seen him, he places the bottles in the bag and made a beeline towards the trees, ones behind it he checked ones more to make sure he hadn't been seen. Ones Mikey deemed it save he started walking again.

Only when Mikey was a good while away from the station he pulled out one of the bottles, he drunk it with small gulps, remembering that it was better for his stomach. He drunk half of it before pulling out one of his snacks, he choose one of the packed mini cakes and started to nib away on it while he walked.

The day went by with Mikey finding more and more road, though he didn't mind he was making good time, for as far as he knew seeing the fact he didn't have a map.

Mikey stiffed a yawl as he looked at the sun, it was staring to go down. By now his family would notice he hadn't been out of his room all day. Mikey stopped in front of a T-way. He looked to his right and saw nothing but road, he looked to his left and sighed in happiness, a village. Not to far, maybe he could find some old building in which he could crush and sleep somewhat. Choice made he turned to his left and started to make his way to the village.

As he walked closer he started to feel tired and had to stop more yawls from escaping, "No Mikey, not yet. Ones you found a place to sleep you can relax, but for now just keep walking." He muttered to himself as the village got closer. Mikey only noticed to late that he should have been more careful with entering the village, but it seemed to be abandon, much like the road he had been following. Mikey slowly walked past the different houses and finally choose what looked like a run down apartment building. Ones inside he opened the rooms and soon found one with old blankets.

He gathered all the blankets he could find and lay them into a small secure room, he made a nest out of it and lay himself down. He looked out of the window as the sun sank lower on the horizon, the light turned a warm orange and Mikey closed his eyes, letting sleep clam him. Tomorrow he would look though the village and look for things he could use, but for now he would sleep and let his legs have the well deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Mikey slowly wake up by the rays of the sun that shined though the cracks of the boarded up window. The rays shined on his cheek and it slowly warmed him. Mikey turned around a little before opening his eyes, staring up at the old wooden ceiling. Mikey sat up in his pillow and blanket nest he had made the night before and checked his surroundings. Only now he was truly awake did he realize just how stupid he had been to walk into some old building that could fall apart any given moment.

Mikey closed his eyes and listened to the sounds from the building, checking if he was alone. No sounds were heard and Mikey slowly stood up and walked to the door from his small room. Ones outside of it he let his eyes wander the room. Yesterday's thoughts had been correct, he was in matter of fact in an old apartment building, and by the looks of it, it wasn't to bad, which was a big luck on his side.

The young turtle started to make his way out of the apartment when he felt his muscles protest, Mikey made his way slowly though the other apartments, making sure to not overuse his legs after the day they had yesterday. Mikey looked though all the rooms for anything he could use and brought it all back to his temporary room. Ones he was done with every room he returned and started to look over what he had found.

Most of the building had been empty and cleaned out, though he had found some old first-aid kits and some new blankets and clean beddings. However, the most priced thing he had found were for one the cans of food he had found, one with canned fruit, another with soup and the last with bacon. The other great price had been a pair of old sneakers, Mikey had looked them over and even though they were old, but they seemed okay, the stuff humans threw away.

Ones back in his room he tried the two shoes on, they were a little bit too big and he put them next to his bag. Mikey took the beddings and started to rip it in tapes. The work only kept his hands busy and felt him free to think. The turtle's thoughts turned back to his family. He wondered with his family was doing now that the sun was up. He knew they had found out that he was gone. Mikey halted in his movements and stared at the ribbons he had made. He picked the first one up and started to put them around his feet and heels, his thoughts ones more returning to his family.

Mikey tried to concentrate on the ribbons, but his kept thinking about his family, he was already regretting leaving. The orange-banded turtle lifted his right hand and slowly touched the scar on his right left shoulder. He knew his reason, and he would stick to it. Though it would be so much easier if his father had not been reaching for his spirit the whole past day and past night.

Mikey stared at his now tape covered feet and ankles as he thought back to his dream.

_The young turtle stood in a white space. Mikey looked around confused, he knew this had to be a dream, because he remembered he was in that old building, that and the fact that it was an endless white space was a pretty good give away. _

_As Mikey realized that there was nothing around him he started to walk. The silence pushed on him as he made his way over the white space, not knowing where he would end or what he was doing, just walking._

_He walked for what felt as a long time even though he was not sure about it. The turtle looked at his legs and wondered why they were not hurting. After what he had walked, he expected some kind of pain. Nevertheless, he would not question it now; it really would not help his case now. Mikey got the feeling he was being followed, and would look behind him multiple times just to see a whole lot of nothing. Time went by and Mikey's uneasiness grew. When he was about to snap he heard a gentle voice. "My son." Mikey stopped mid-step and stared, who had his father found him already?_

"_My son." The second time Mikey couldn't stop himself and turned around, his father was there, standing in the light, a small and relieved smile on his face. "It is good to speak and see you my son." Splinter held out his hand, silently asking Mikey to come to him._

_To come home._

_Mikey wanted to let his whole plan go and just run towards his father, he hadn't even been gone for a day and he already felt like he hadn't seen his family in months. Mikey took a step before stopping himself and looking down at the ground._

"_My son? What is wrong?" his fathers voice was concerned as Mikey just stared down he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mikey looked up shocked, why couldn't he use his voice here? Mikey felt panic coming up but his father noticed his sons distress and was fast to calm him down, "Don't worry my son, it is normal that you can not talk here yet. This is a spiritual place and only went enough practise you will be able to talk here. it will come with time." Mikey nodded, but how? How could he explain why he did it like this? How could he explain to Master Splinter that he missed home already but needed to do this? Different emotions took Mikey over and Mikey noticed that the white space reflected it, he felt his own emotions coming from the walls as an ego. _

"_Talk with your emotions my son." Splinter looked at Mikey with a small reassuring smile. Mikey took a deep breath and let his emotions run free. Sadness, helplessness, uselessness, determination, the deep pain from when he left, he went though all of them, all of the emotions he had felt from the moment he decided on his plan._

_The ninja mastered concentrated on his son's emotions as he tried to understand where they could have come from._

_Mikey stared at his fathers face and could see that his father didn't understand what he meant, it was frustrating._

"_My son, I am sorry but I don't understand, please come home. We miss you." That hit a spot in Mikey's heart, a pang of guilt for bringing his family in distress. But he made his choice, and he would stick to it. Mikey sadly shook his head, gave a small wave and pushed himself away from his father's spirit, to a dreamless sleep._

Mikey blinked the tears away as he pulled on his shoes. Mikey looked though the crack in the boarded up window and say that the afternoon sun was still pretty high.

Mikey looked at his stuff and nodded to himself, he would use the rest of today to look though the other buildings and use tonight to rest. Tomorrow morning we would move on.


	5. Chapter 4

Mikey was shaken from his sleep, quiet literally. The room the young turtle sat in shoke from side to side and the blue eyes shot open. Mikey put his hand on the floor for more balance as he listened with his head on the ground, the motor of the truck had stopped. "Well, I guess that means this is my stop" The turtle muttered to himself, Mikey picked up his back bag and put it back over his shoulder. He stood up and looked around him, nothing more he could use all the stuff was to heavy to take and Mikey was against stealing, the only excepting was food but only if he couldn't do anything else.

Mikey slowly walked towards the opening on the truck and listened to the man outside, turns out that they were going to have diner, which means it is almost night and it was at least a little dark. When the voices had died down the youngster opened the trucks door, first only a crack to make sure he was in matter of fact alone. As he looked outside he saw that the sun was slowly sinking down and that the parking lot was deserted, good. Mikey jumped out of the back of the truck, closed the door and made a straight line to the trees. Ones there he started to walk, better get moving again.

The last few weeks have been almost a blur for the young turtle, after a week of walking had he realized that it had not been the best way to travel. After a lot of thinking and a lot of patience had he jumped on the back of a truck and so lifted for a while. Even though this was faster it was a lot more dangerous and he could be seen a lot quicker. So he had used his lock picking skills, which were a lot worse then Raph's but he had been getting better at it with all the practice, and had taken a liking to traveling in the back of the trucks. Whenever a truck stopped, he would jump out without being seen and walk for a while, mostly at night, and then jump on the next truck to get further a lot faster.

This all meant he was making good progress with his travel, sad news was that he had no idea where he was and if he was even going south like he had planned.

Mikey was for now walking though the woods, he normally stayed away from them but somehow he had the feeling this was a good idea, while he walked he looked down at himself.

Mikey still had his orange mask tied around his left wrist though the mask was starting to get dirty, he would be needing to look for a river or something so he could wash it. His sneakers had turned out to be a good prize, now he could walk around without having to worry he would cut them open and get the wounds infected, he was nowhere as good as don in the medical stuff and he doubted if he would be able to do something against a wound like that. In an other town had he found a old black sweatpants and even though it was a little big he had used a rip from an old blanket to make a belt, keeping it up effetely. Mikey was used to walking around naked, well almost naked, but he wasn't stupid. Winter was coming and it would soon start to cool down and then ever single bit that could help him keep warm would be welcome. At the same house he had found the pants had he found a old scarf, it was a long big woolen one, it was blocked with white and orange and Mikey had taken it for the same reason as the pants.

For the rest he had been able to keep himself alive with old food he found and refilling his water bottles whenever he could.

It was getting more and more dark as Mikey walked though the woods, it was already autumn but it was still warm. As he walked he started to notice something on the trees, it were posters. Finally after seeing it for like the tenth time Mikey couldn't contain his curiosity anymore and stopped to read one.

It was for some kind of circus, that was for sure.

_Le Cirque des Rêves_

Mikey looked at it, he had heard of that name somewhere before, he slowly read the poster over.

_Welcome unexpected guest,_

_Like you all know, we are an ones in a lifetime change,_

_Find us and walk in, take your inner freak and bring it to light,_

_The carnival is open for all and the circus will give a show every hour,_

_Animals to pet, games to play, acts to see,_

_Let your dreams come true,_

Under it stood a bunch of names and a picture of a larger grey and purple tent.

Mikey smiled, now he remembered, April had told him about this circus.

Turns out, it is one of those traveling circus but was one of the largest and most popular ones. It was different then the other ones, unlike the normal traveling circus this one didn't give away the location of itself, saying that only fate can decide if you are worth to find it. The circus itself had the tradition that everyone needed to dress up and well, 'Let out their inner freak' as they would put it. They also had their whole own carnival and their own coin and money system.

Mikey looked at the poster and up in the sky, he could see beams of lights coming from farther up and started to grin. The turtle run of in the lights direction, mindset.

Mikey stood on top of a hill and stared down at the carnival, it was amazing, so many tents and games and other stuff, he looked at the people and started to smile. Truth be told, the costumes were horrible, though there were a few very good ones.

Mikey slowly put his bag down and looked himself over after thinking it over he pulled out his scarf and wrapped it around his face, making sure all was hidden except his eyes, he could pull of that he was wearing a costume, but the fact that he didn't have human ears would give him away. After taking a few breaths he started to walk down towards the carnival.

He slowly walked towards the entrance and there were a few man stopping a few humans, saying that they weren't dressed up like they had to, Mikey walked past them until…

"Hey you! Stop!"

Mikey froze but turned around, "Yes?"

The guard walked over to him grinning, "I am sorry, but man that looks awesome!" Mikey just stared at the young man, "Your costume I mean! I almost thought it was real for a minute." The young man put out his hand "Name is Zach, I work here." Mikey nodded, "The name is Mikey, I saw a few posters and I thought, hey why not take a look at it?" Mikey look the man up and down, now he really looked at him he noticed that it was more of a teen then a real man, he was wearing some weird costume of some kind of villain from a strip book, Mikey may have not know which one but he recognizes a strip hero or villain when he sees one.

"It is so cool that you dressed up like one of those Turtle Fighters." Mikey looked up at the teen but the teen just continued talking, "They aren't really famous or anything, just rumors that they roam the streets of New York. My older brother says I am crazy for thinking about it and stuff, but I like it!" Mikey couldn't help but grin behind his scarf, he never thought he would meet someone on his travel who would know about him or his brothers, let stand by a fan. "Thanks, it took a lot a work" Zach nodded and walked back to his the entrance but turned after a step, "Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

Zach pulled out some small silver coin, "Here, it is a special coin from our system, we normally use old bronze ones but we all have a few silver ones, we are allowed to give a few guests them." Mikey started at it, "What do I do with it?" Zach grinned, "Easy, you can see it as a vip card, everything is free for you, food, games, the shows, everything" Mikey stared at it, "Dude, I can't except that…"

Zach grinned, "Did I give you a choose? Nope I didn't, so take it and enjoy it!" after that the teen walked back to his place next to the other guard.

Mikey stared at the coin and started to smile, oow yeah, this had been a good choice.

Hours went by and Mikey decided that this place was the coolest place in the world, he had eaten and been able to have fun, a lot of people had stopped him to say that his costume was amazing before continuing with their business. A man had stopped him and had even given him a few pointers to make his costume look 'more real' and 'like the real thing'. As soon as the man had been away had Mikey been able to laugh at it.

All in all had it been a good day.

Mikey was slowly walking around the back of the carnival. He had seen the caravans behind the tents and had gotten curious, as he walked around he made sure to keep quiet.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Mikey looked up and saw some shadow running towards him, he didn't think and set off running. He soon realized that he could better hide then try to outrun the man with the risk that the turtle would run into someone else. The turtle rounded a corner and saw a big trailer, without second thought he opened the door and jumped though the door. Ones inside he put his head against the door listening closely, he heard the man run by his hiding spot and breathed out a sigh of relieve.

Ones he knew he was safe the turtle opened his eyes only to gasp in shook.

He had jumped into one of the animal trailers, and right now he was staring straight into the eyes of one big tiger.


End file.
